


I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

by elbb87



Category: Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom
Genre: Alittle Fluff, Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elbb87/pseuds/elbb87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So what’s the deal with you two after you practically threw yourself at Dan when you were drunk?” I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered the night I pushed Dan against the door of his flat and tasted his mouth for the first time</p><p>What happens when you speak to Dan about the drunken kiss?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I don't want to be your friend, I want to kiss your neck

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! If anyone has any requests, then please let me know. I have a terrible imagination but enjoy writing! x

The music was loud. Too loud for me as I stood in front of a guy I had just met a few moments ago. He spoke into my ear as the music cancelled out what he was trying to say, I nodded along, hoping that was the right answer. Next thing I knew he was handing me a shot glass filled with a purple, sweet smelling drink. I downed it quickly, trying to ignore the after taste. I smiled politely and scanned the bodies behind him, trying to find my friends again. It was Dans birthday after all, I couldn’t stand here speaking to someone else all night. I spotted them in the booth in the corner, Dans eyes were glued in my direction, I left quickly, making my way over to them and ignoring the guy who was trying to call me back over. I slipped into the space next to Dan, his body stiffened as my arm grazed his.

“Sooo, who was that?” Katie teased as she filled up a wine glass for me. Jessica and Sam looked over to the guy who was already speaking to another girl. Typical really.

“Oh no one, we just had a little chat and he bought me shot” I shrugged it off, ignoring the atmosphere which was forming around the small table.

“Well, Happy Birthday Dan” Phil laughed awkwardly after a few moments of silence. He lifted up his glass, waiting for the rest of us to do the same as we repeated the same words Phil had just said. I glanced over to Dan, who thankfully had a smile on his face.

A few drinks later, we felt ready to face the dance floor. I had no rhythm at all but the drink swirling around my brain made me feel a little more confident.

“Come on Dan, lets go” I giggled, trying to pull him up from his seat.

“I’ll guard the booth, you lot go” Dan chuckled, filling up his glass again.

Katie dragged me away yelling into my ear “So what’s the deal with you two after you practically threw yourself at Dan when you were drunk?” I felt my cheeks redden as I remembered the night I pushed Dan against the door of his flat and tasted his mouth for the first time. I remembered the way his hands felt on my back, and the way he pulled me closer. I shook myself from my thoughts, Katie was watching me, waiting for an answer.

“Nothing really, I mean we haven’t spoke about it. Things have been a little strained but it was going to happen eventually. It doesn’t take a genius to work out I’m crazy about him” I smiled back, ignoring the heaviness in my stomach. If Dan wanted me, something would have happened by now.

I let the rhythm of the music take over me instead as I swayed my body to the beat. I looked over to Dan, a girl was just leaving the space I was sitting a few moments ago. His dimple popped out as she walked away and then his eyes were on me, the smile faded as he took a sip of his drink. Something took over me and I marched over to the booth, putting on my game face and forgetting about the anger that was rising in me. I had no excuse to be angry, but for some reason I was.

“Who was she?” I asked as I sat myself down next to Dan.

“Just some girl. Who was he?” Dan snapped back, nodding in the direction of the guy I was speaking to earlier.

“Just some guy” I replied, mocking his tone. Dan rolled his eyes.

“I’m going to get another drink” Dan sighed as he stood up, swaying slightly. I followed him to the bar, not ready for the conversation to be over. I moved closer to him, ready to try and have a civilised chat, unfortunately, my mouth had another idea.

“You know I could do it better than the other girls here?” I yelled into Dans ear, over the music. I looked at him, his eyes widened slightly before he answered.

“I never said you couldn’t” he breathed into my ear, giving me goose bumps.

“Can we go back to yours? There’s some stuff we need to talk about” I answered, trying to sound as if I wasn’t affected by how closer we were. Dan nodded and we made the short walk back to his flat, texting the others as we went.

~*~*~*~

“What do you want to talk about?” Dan raised his eyebrows as he came and sat on the sofa next to me. The drink had affected him, his eyes were a little glazed. Probably like mine were.

“Why haven’t you tried to kiss me?” I demanded, maybe a little too loudly. He bit his bottom lip as he thought about his answer. The silence dragged on, that was all I needed. I stood up and grabbed my bag, feeling like an idiot. He didn’t want me.

“Where are you going?” Dan jumped up and followed me to the door.

“I’m going home Dan” I sighed as I went to pull the handle.

“Why don’t you just stay? It’s late and I don’t want you walking alone. I’ll drop you off in the morning. I’ll even sleep on the sofa” Dan pleaded, his dark eyes searching my face. I dropped my hand and walked towards his room. I didn’t like the thought of walking home alone anyway.

“Thanks, just stay with me. It’s not like we’ve never slept in the same bed before” I muttered while I opened the draw which held a small amount of my stuff I kept at Dans. I grabbed what I needed and walked to the bathroom.

Once I was back in Dans room, I waited for him to return and turn off the lights. I knew Dan said he found it easier speaking in the dark “You can say what you want and you don’t see the others persons expressions. It helps” I remember him saying. He was an odd boy...

Dan closed the door to his room and I felt his weight next to me, he turned off his lamp and I waited, hoping that he would start speaking. I finally breathed when I heard his soft voice in the darkness

“I have wanted to kiss you, I just wasn’t sure if you wanted me” he whispered, I turned to face him.

“I thought you didn’t want me” I questioned and shook my head slightly, trying to get back on track.

As I spoke I heard him echo the same words I was saying “But, who wouldn’t want you?”

We both sat up, shocked. A nervous laughter erupted from the both of us.

“Can I kiss you now?” Dan asked, his breath drifting over my lips.

I nodded and closed my eyes, feeling his hand on my cheek. Suddenly my bottom lip was caught between his lips. I felt him gently bite my lip and slowly lick the tender skin after. My breath hitched as I pulled him closer, my hands dragging through his hair. His other hand rubbed down my back as his tongue finally traced over mine. The feelings I had for him rushed over me as I licked into his mouth, trying to remember every part of him. He was the best feeling I ever had. We pulled apart slowly as he peppered small kisses over my face, I held onto him not wanting to forget this moment. The night Dan Howells finally told me he wanted me.


End file.
